August 8, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:51 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:52 Dragonian King Hi guys I IS FIRST :D 6:54 Flower1470 I was looking at you latest edit to your dub's page and I was like "Wow, he really did do his research." 6:54 Loving77 lol 6:54 Dragonian King lol No, but you guys were talking about it a LOT yesterday sooo 6:57 Flower1470 lol sorry :P 6:58 Dragonian King lol It's not a problem 6:59 Loving77 I don't like meh avatar anymore. AVATAR CHANGE TIME!!!! 6:59 Dragonian King lol 6:59 Flower1470 XD 7:01 Loving77 Done brb Loving77 has left the chat. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:04 Loving77 Back 7:04 Dragonian King ...What is it? 7:05 Loving77 Trey again 7:05 Flower1470 "...What is it?" LOL 7:06 Dragonian King Nobody likes Lunch Tray 7:06 Loving77 I like Lunch Tray. 7:07 Flower1470 He's cute lol 7:07 Dragonian King Lunch Tray is nothing more than something to eat off of 7:08 Loving77 Hiss 7:08 Flower1470 XD 7:09 Dragonian King Peep, is Lunch Tray to you like Whale is to Lily? 7:09 Loving77 Not even close 7:09 Dragonian King lol 7:10 Loving77 Trey almost killed Yuma And he kill Astral *killed 7:11 Dragonian King GOOD He was creepy anyway 7:11 Flower1470 ROFL 7:18 Dragonian King GUESS WUT 7:18 Flower1470 what 7:18 Loving77 what 7:20 Dragonian King um Let me remember oh right 7:20 Flower1470 lol 7:20 Dragonian King In my Zexal, the school they attend is called Skhool :D Isn't that just the most ironic thing ever? 7:21 Flower1470 uh huh Guys I'm going to call Shark "wobbegong" from now on http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/wobbegong :P 7:23 Loving77 0_o 7:23 Dragonian King lolwut LILY THATS WORSE THAN ME! 7:23 Flower1470 trololololololol 7:23 Dragonian King EVEN IF IT ISNT IT IS 7:27 Loving77 Lily http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Take_a_Chance lol I have the song stuck in my head. 7:30 Flower1470 LOL I've been looking for the lyrics O_o 7:30 Loving77 Nothing will bring me down. 7:31 Flower1470 What was the part that we didn't know what it was? And it sounded like "weight gain"? :P 7:32 Loving77 "Believing gets me through my darkest days" I think? 7:32 Flower1470 that's it! 7:33 Dragonian King lol 7:35 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/BRAVING! 7:36 Flower1470 nad you linked that why? and* "According to Satoshi Kuwabara, the scene where Shark walks in the rain symbolize his inner state. " XD! 7:37 Loving77 0_o 7:47 Dragonian King hi 7:47 Loving77 hi 7:48 Flower1470 hi 7:55 Dragonian King Lily Did you think Ugly Hair Man and everyone else died at the end of the second episode? :D 7:58 Flower1470 No 7:59 Dragonian King aw :( How'd you know? Because you know me so well that I wouldn't make them die because then I couldn't put them through any more agony? Silly's Zexal: Sole Stealer! 8:07 Loving77 lol Nice 8:08 Dragonian King Thanks 8:09 Loving77 Poor Shark :P 8:11 Flower1470 "Doc Stretchy Head: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM TAKE HIS SOLES! " That made me laugh so hard that and "Nosedive Kite Dude grabs Lunch Tray and starts pouring food onto him" 8:12 Dragonian King lol 8:12 Flower1470 In the real show I dont think Trey and Kite have had any interaction At least, none on-screen 8:13 Loving77 Yes they do 8:13 Flower1470 ??? OH YEAH THEY DUELED YUMA&KITE vs IV&III Right?????? 8:13 Loving77 Yup 8:13 Flower1470 But that's all we've seen? Of them interacting? 8:14 Loving77 Eeeeh yeah 8:14 Flower1470 On-screen, that is We have no idea what goes on off-screen O_o 8:14 Loving77 -_- 8:14 Dragonian King Like #sharkbaitshipping? 8:14 Loving77 Ew 8:14 Flower1470 exactly That's one reason why I want to watch sub. I want to know how much they cut out. 8:15 Loving77 My eyes weren't ready 8:16 Dragonian King lol 8:16 Loving77 0_o 8:16 Dragonian King That's gonna be a running gag in my stories 8:16 Flower1470 If dub cut out obvious #sharkbaitshipping stuff then I'm convinced it's real. 8:16 Dragonian King Everyone uses Lunch Tray as... well a lunch tray :D Lily how would you understand it? lol 8:16 Flower1470 what do you mean/ ?* 8:17 Loving77 "Don't misunderstand" 8:17 Flower1470 lolololololololol 8:18 Loving77 Can I Tori quote real quick? :P 8:18 Flower1470 sure 8:18 Loving77 "Yuma!" "Yuma!" "Yuma?" "Yuma!" 8:18 Flower1470 ROFL 8:18 Loving77 "Yuma!" 8:19 Flower1470 I think that's all she says 8:19 Loving77 "Yumaaaaaa!!!" "Shark!" "Yuma!" "Yuma!" "Yuma. ;( " ";(" " ;( Yuma." " ;( " 8:20 Dragonian King Lily, isn't sub in Japanese or whatever? 8:20 Loving77 Yes 8:21 Dragonian King So how would she understand it lol 8:21 Flower1470 Yes, but it's subtitled given the name "sub" 8:21 Dragonian King oh So it's basically dub but with no cuts? 8:22 Flower1470 Dubbed means that they re-voiced that whole show (and, in this case, cut parts out while adding new ones) Subbed is the original thing, only with the translated Japanese at the bottom. 8:22 Dragonian King ik nvm 8:23 Flower1470 Yes: dub with no cuts. :P 8:23 Dragonian King Oh and BTW, yes Orbital is dead lol 8:23 Flower1470 WHAT WHY ASDFGHJKL 8:23 Dragonian King Because he exploded duh 8:24 Flower1470 Awww Peep, what did Shark call Orbital? A vacuum cleaner A toaster oven..... 8:25 Dragonian King Don't worry Lily He'll be back ...maybe 8:25 Flower1470 lol ok :P 8:26 Loving77 lol Wanna know why some things are cut? 8:26 Dragonian King :O Ugly Hair Man wasn't in Ep. 3 8:31 Loving77 Lily I find it funny when Vetrix took off his mask everyone thought it was fake. lol 8:31 Flower1470 :P 8:34 Loving77 But the sub that was creepy when "Vetrix's mask begins to exude a black mist." 8:35 Flower1470 Yeah...... and how he said "Oh, how much it hurts." 8:36 Loving77 Astral calls that "Number" the embodiment of Vetrix's vindictive heart. Vetrix's mask begins to exude a black mist. He says it hurts, but he can feel the overflow of hatred as it pours out and suffocates him (this scene is cut from the dub). He claims the mask is no longer needed. He calls this their last Duel, as at its completion all of their memories, or rather, anything and everything will be stolen away. Due to that, he says he'll let him get a good look at his real face first. He casts the mask from his face. Yuma, Astral and Mr. Heartland gasp, while Dr. Faker simply says "Byron...". 8:36 Flower1470 Just...... freaky. Dr. Faker: *gasp* Byron, why didn't you tell me???? 8:36 Loving77 lol 8:37 Flower1470 im sorry i just had to say that one XD 8:37 Loving77 :P 8:37 Dragonian King Metrix dies? :O 8:37 Flower1470 NO 8:37 Loving77 NO 8:37 Flower1470 NO HE DOESNT He was in the newest episode! 8:39 Loving77 Electricity pulses around the Sphere Field, hitting both players. "Numbers" fly from the chests of both Yuma and Vetrix and are absorbed into the Sphere Field's core. Vetrix's crest glows in his eye, but it vanishes as he screams in pain. Electricity spreads to the whole Duel Tower, which begins to crumble before an explosion wracks the base of it. The crowd streams from Duel Tower Stadium in a panic. Tori yells Yuma's name, while Shark exits the hospital as he sees the tower base explode, also saying Yuma's name. 8:39 Flower1470 "while Shark exits the hospital as he sees the tower base explode, also saying Yuma's name." 8:39 Dragonian King "Yuma! YUMA! Yuma? YUUUUUMA..." 8:39 Flower1470 do i even need to say it 8:40 Loving77 :P 8:40 Dragonian King Yeah yeah yeah we know we know 8:40 Flower1470 #sharkbaitshipping :D 8:41 Loving77 Faker laughs, saying that Byron's power is no threat after the "Numbers" are gone. Vetrix is pitched to the edge of the Sphere Field before the core begins to blow him towards it. Faker yells "Disappear, Byron!" Yuma flies towards Vetrix and grabs his hand, materializing "Zexal Weapon - Lightning Blade" in his other hand. Driving the blade through the edge of the Sphere Field, he enables both of them to hang on. Vetrix remembers Kazuma saving him in a similar fashion years ago. Yuma asks what on earth is going on. Vetrix tells him that the Sphere Field is dedicated to collect the "Numbers". Now every "Number" that appeared in the World Duel Carnival was gathered in the finals. Faker was mean and rude and dumbo 8:44 Flower1470 lol 8:44 Loving77 Wanna know the part that almost made me cry? :P 8:44 Flower1470 Sure 8:45 Loving77 Vetrix continues that he can't let Faker have his way and that he will release the souls he has captured. Blue light streams from Vetrix, which exits the Sphere Field and hits Heartland Tower. Kite and Hart awaken. Vetrix tells both Yuma and Astral "good-bye" before releasing his hand. As he falls towards the Sphere Field's core, Vetrix opens his other palm. Three orbs of light of three different colors sit in it - yellow, red and blue. Remembering his family, he vows never again to forget and asks for forgiveness. The three orbs fly off and Vetrix descends into the core. Yuma yells Vetrix's name and elsewhere, Quinton, Trey and Quattro awaken The Sphere Field flies off the Duel Tower and hits the top of Heartland Tower. Shark begins running towards it. Inside the Sphere Field, Faker finally appears, laughing. He tells Yuma and Astral it is time for the final cleaning - the elimination of the Astral World. 8:46 Flower1470 That was a sappy "Exit: Vetrix" It was appropriate, though 8:47 Dragonian King So he did die 8:47 Loving77 No 8:47 Flower1470 NO HE COMES BACK And saves Kite, Faker, and Yuma Then appears again with his sons. Later on. 8:49 Loving77 Tori thanks Shark, who calmly says it's no problem. Kite tells them Hart is in trouble, to which Tori shakes Orbital 7 asking him where he is. He says it's the Sphere Field Cannon, and tries to explain it's purpose, before Shark cuts him off asking him where it is. Kite then tries to walk away ignoring Shark's question. The two get into a small argument, with Kite bringing up Shark's 4000 to 0 defeat at his hands some time before (this flashback is cut from the dub), with Shark saying that it won't happen again next time 8:49 Flower1470 WHAT IT WAS CUT?!?!?!? WHY 8:49 Loving77 Yup 8:49 Flower1470 WHY CHANNEL 16 WHY WHY DO YOU TORTURE US Stupid dub writers 8:51 Loving77 Behind Yuma, a voice rings out and Vetrix emerges from a portal. He agrees that Faker committed many sins. Yuma pleads with Vetrix not to do this, saying his revenge is already over. Vetrix raises one hand towards him. Addressing him as "Byron", Faker insists that Kite and the others had nothing to do with this - it is all Faker's fault. Vetrix smirks and Yuma again asks him to stop. Vetrix says that this is his last power. The ground beneath him begins to collapse and his crest radiates outwards towards them - appearing blue instead of pink. Yuma, Kite and Faker fall, screaming. Shark, Orbital, Hart and Tori stand just outside Heartland, the ruins of Heartland Tower still visible. Tori is crying and encourages her companions that Yuma and Kite will find a way out. A portal appears behind them and from it emerge Yuma, Astral, Faker and Kite. Yuma says hello to Tori, who responds by saying both Yuma's and Astral's names. Hart happily runs towards Faker and Kite. 8:53 Flower1470 "He agrees that Faker committed many sins" I DONT REMEMBER THAT 8:53 Loving77 YEAH 8:54 Flower1470 He said that word "sins"? 8:54 Loving77 Yuma laughs, saying that the winner was to have his wish granted. He says his wish is for Kite's family to live in peace. Kite says its none of his business. Yuma says he'll reveal his real wish then - to Duel Kite again. He adds that they still have a score to settle. Astral calls it "the real final". Kite accepts it, addressing both Yuma and Astral (in the dub, Yuma's first wish is omitted.) 8:54 Flower1470 the* 8:55 Loving77 WHY DO THEY CUT SO MUCH 8:56 Flower1470 HIS FIRST WISH WAS OMITTED LOLOLOL *LOL turns to sob* 8:58 Loving77 lol 8:58 Dragonian King Y'all are weird 8:59 Flower1470 yup. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Awesomeness042?diff=129863&oldid=129825 Lol I love it when people get my username wrong. 9:00 Loving77 Yup I gtg bye! 9:00 Flower1470 I build up such a hate on that wiki I cant wait to see what's waiting for my tomorrow morning. XD me* Loving77 has left the chat. 9:01 Dragonian King lol 9:01 Flower1470 i gtg 9:01 Dragonian King Bye guys 9:01 Flower1470 ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013